Riot Girl
by SlytherinLady11
Summary: The new girl Jasmine Zabini, is arriving to Hogwarts from Durmstrong, surprisingly put in Gryfindor being friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry. But what happens when a certain Malfoy gets involved. JasmineDraco RonJasmine
1. Train Riot

Jasmine Zabini, stepped on to platform nine and three quarters smiling. Jasmine had long black hair and grey steely eyes. Her freckles stood out as her face brighten up. It was her first year attending Hogwarts. She was actually going to the seventh year because in the past few years she has been going to Durmstrong. But her mom, wanted to change her schools so she can be with her cousin, Blaise. She loved Durmstrong. She felt like she belonged there. Here its just full of muggle borns. Ugh how she wished she could be back there. But unfortunately she would have to adjust to this 'school'.

Jasmine continued walking around staring at everybody. They were so loved. Her mom just left on this platform. And said, "Oh just tag along with Blaise".

Jasmine wasn't that close with her cousin. They weren't exactly friends. After all, they hardly talked, because her mom and aunt used to always argued.

Jasmine went to the nearest bench and sat. She was wearing a green skirt and white top, with skull stockings.

She was lonely. Her cousin was probably with Draco Malfoy. His best friend who he was talking about all summer.

Just then, a tall girl with buckteeth and long curly hair arrived next her. Jasmine actually felt a little welcomed.

"Hi im Hermione Granger," said the girl smiling greetly at her. _Isn't she that Mudblood who Blaise said was weird. Well I am not like Blaise. I don't judge people by her blood, so I might as well be friends with her and just maybe I wont get put in the same house as him, _thought Jasmine. All she had to do was not smirk. It was something the Zabini's loved to do.

"Oh hi im Jasmine," she said, taking out her hand to shake. Hermione was surprised. Only muggle's new that. She just went along with it.

"So where are you from?" said Hermione putting her bag down. But before Jasmine could answer, this tall boy with a scar, and another kid with extremely long red hair walked up to Hermione.

"Hey Mione," said the boy with the scar. _Hm. That looks a lot like the kid Harry Potter that Blaise was talking about. Oh well._ "Who is this?" said the kid, looking at Jasmine smiling.

"Oh my name is Jasmine," she said, _lets pray Blaise didn't tell anybody that we are cousins._ "And who are you? And that dude with the red hair?" she said, looking up at all three of them.

"Oh im Harry Potter, and that is Ron Weasly. You seem very familiar," said Harry. "You must have heard a lot about me?" he said arrogantly.

"Actually no, I don't really know who you are," said Jasmine, awkwardly. Harry looked confused. Was it him or was this girl acting stupid. He was the famous Harry Potter. Everybody knew about him. But her.

"Really? Well that seems pleasant," he said, Ron wasn't paying attention he was too busy staring at Jasmine to actually notice she noticed him.

"Anyway, you didn't say where you were from?" said Hermione interrupting Harry and Jasmine's conversation.

"Oh I am from Durmstrong, and I am going to be attending the 7th year of Hogwarts," she said, she felt like Blaise had really nice enemies

"Really? So are we!" said Ron, finally talking. _His voice is very deep, and he is kinda cute. _Ron was different. He had freckles, and he had long red hair. He was actually somebody Jasmine was looking foward to. Until she saw his luggage. She looked down and saw Gryfindor and frowned.

"Well the train is leaving in five minutes I think we should get on," said Harry. He glanced at Jasmine. "You could sit with us, anyway lets pray your in Gryfindor,"

Jasmine looked worriedly at him. He didn't know her secret, but he will soon find out.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Jasmine started heading to the train.

Blaise looked around at all the muggles. He was hoping he might see his cousin, Jasmine. But with no luck he didn't.

"Hey Draco, did you see Jasmine?" said Blaise, pushing his long black hair out of his face.

"Nope, I thought I saw her with the Mudblood, but that wasn't her. After all she is way better than the Golden Trio," said Draco shrugging his shoulders.

_Lets just hope. After all, like she always said, blood nev_er _mattered to her. Hopefully that wasn't her. _Blaise sighed and grabbed his trunk and walked off to the train.

Jasmine walked onto the train with a weird look on her face. Back in Durmstrong they used to use a carriage to get to there school. Here they use a train and an carriage? Even weirder.

Jasmine walked into the cupboard, with the Golden trio. Jasmine sat down next to the window and across from Ron.

They both blushed.

"So, tell us more about yourself," said Hermione, petting Crookshanks.

Jasmine paled. Should she tell them? Nah, they would never except her in there friendship. But it would be wrong to lie to them at the same time. Oh well there is nothing she could do. If she wanted a friend. She would have to lie.

"Um..." started Jasmine, thinking. But before she could begin a tall raven black haired boy busted in there.

"Hey Jasmine," said Blaise looking straight at her.

Jasmine widened her eyes. "Hi Blaise," she said paling.

"You know him?" asked Hermione, slyly.

"Um, yeah Mudblood she is my cousin!" said Blaise. Malfoy was behind him snickering and laughing at Hermione for her stupidity It was so obvious! Jasmine looked like a split image of Blaise.

"BLAISE IS YOUR COUSIN!" screamed Ron, Jasmine sighed.

"Yes Ron, he is. But..." started Jasmine. Harry looked extremely mad. And she knew that they weren't gonna be her friends after that.

"Um, that mean's your name is Jasmine Zabini?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Hermione it is," said Jasmine.

Malfoy stood in front of Blaise and pushed him aside. "Aw is Weasel mad?" said Malfoy, laughing.

Jasmine got mad. She really didn't know that, that was Draco Malfoy. But to her he was extremely cute.

"Sorry for my rudeness," said Malfoy glancing at Jasmine and grabbing her hand. "Im Draco. Draco Malfoy," he said, kissing her hand.

She snatched it away. "You don't seem very nice. Wow I can see why everybody hates my cousin, he's just like you!" said Jasmine, throwing him a nasty look.

Malfoy stared at her. She seemed very different from Blaise. "Well your not any better, for Salazar's blood, you're a dirty traitor and you don't deserve to be in Slytherin," he said.

Hermione laughed. "She's not Slytherin's blood!" she said giggling.

"Is that what she told you?" smirked Malfoy. Blaise really didn't like the way Malfoy was talking to his cousin.

"Malfoy that's enough," said Blaise. "I guess I have to deal with the fact that you Jasmine Zabini, our blood, hangs out with Potty, Weasel and Mudblood," sighed Blaise.

Jasmine took out her wand and pointed it at Blaise. "I swear Blaise, if hurting you means I will get expelled from being a witch, its worth it," she said. After all she knew a lot of dark spells. She went to a Dark Arts school. She wasn't against it, she was with it.

Blaise looked at her. She was serious. "Whatever Jasmine," he said, and with that Blaise and Malfoy were gone.

Ron looked confused. "Is it me or did a Salazar Slytherin blood, defend us from her own cousin," he said, Harry nodded.

Jasmine blushed. "Oh it was nothing, I wouldn't really jinx him. My cousin isn't worth it. Even if I did, they would sent me back to Durmstrong," she said trying to put up a smile.

Oh who was she kidding, she couldn't smile at a time like this. Blaise was probably gonna send her mother a letter saying she made friends with the enemies. Her life was already ruined at her new school.

Hermione smiled. "Are you kidding? You stood up to Malfoy! Every girl would die for that day. Well not me at least. He is a mean bastard and I seem to be the only one to notice that," said Hermione. Jasmine giggled.

"Its not such a big deal. Draco is like always over my house. I have to admit he is kinda cute," she said, blushing.

Hermione ignored her. They were nearly there.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

She knew that she would have to take a carriage back. So she decided to go by herself. Jasmine loved to wonder. Even if she didn't know the place she liked to be by herself for once in a while.

Jasmine slowly got out of the cupboard heading for the train exit. So maybe she could get into a carriage anybody random.

"Ill see you guys at Hogwarts," said Jasmine, walking away from Hermione.

"Bye Jasmine," said Hermione, walking away with Harry and Ron.

Jasmine smiled and started walking away from her three new friends. _Lets just hope Blaise isn't in the carriage I pick. _

Jasmine frowned and opened the carriage where she found Malfoy sitting there. She turned a deep red.

"Hi Jasmine," said Malfoy, smirking evilly at her.

Jasmine paled. "I am not sharing a carriage with you!" she said slamming the door of the carriage.

Jasmine looked around all the other ones. They seemed to be filled. She sighed. _I am not sharing it with him. First of all I will probably do something stupid, and second, he is extremely hot in that cloak, _thought Jasmine.

She finally got the courage to get back into the carriage, as she walked in Malfoy smirked. "So you really wanted to sit here with me? Im so flattered," he said.

Jasmine blinked. "Yes Malfoy I really want to sit with you. After all these years," she said sarcastically.

Malfoy smirked. She wasn't a lot like the other kids. She had a lot of guts.

After moments of staring outside Jasmine finally broke the silence. "Does house depend on the blood?" she asked, forgetting about there argument moments ago.

"No, it depends on your personality," he said casually, not making eye contact with her.

Jasmine thought for a moment. She really didn't know how the sorting went. Do they make you fight something? Because when she was eleven years old in her first year at DUrmstrong, she had to fight a Dragon, and the Dragon would interpret with the lady if she had determination. Nah, every school has there way. But she remembered that summer when she came back from Durmstrong and Blaise had come back from Hogwarts. He said he was in Slytherin, and they had to sort you by a talking hat. Was that really how it worked? Or was he making it up? She would have to find out when she got there.

Finally, the carriage stopped and Jasmine attempted to get out of the damn carriage. She couldn't handle sitting next to a hot,17 year old, who was her cousin's best friend.

Jasmine smelled the fresh air, the mountains were beautiful! The castle seemed enormous, and the hills were perfectly cut. Sadly Jasmine was disturbed by a certain Slytherin teacher.

Professor Snape walked slowly out of the castle with his robes behind him. "Mrs. Zabini will you follow me?" he said, she just nodded and walked with him.

"Um, sir? How will I get sorted?" she asked rather politely, which Snape was never.

"By the Sorting Hat, and it will happen right here," he said, she stepped into the room. It was huge. The room had four tables filled with laughing children. Jasmine smiled.

But then a tall bearded man walked up to the front of the room. "Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to have a quick announcement. Now that the first years have been sorted I would like to introduce one of our very own Durmstrong students who will be attending Hogwarts. Mrs. Jasmine Zabini," paused the man. She heard whispers through the air. She heard. _That must be the cousin of Blaise, _said one child. _Tell her to go back to goth central _said another. Jasmine just sighed. "Now will everybody please stay quiet will she will be sorted," said the man once again.

The hat sat on the chair, patiently, Jasmine just stared at it. She walked over to the chair and sat down while putting the hat on her head.

_Ah, child you have a lot of courage after what you just done, _said the hat in her thoughts_ I think you have been told that your blood doesn't depend on the house_ he said once again. _So I think you'll do good in..._

"Gryfindor" screamed the hat. Jasmine through the hat on the floor and backed up. She wasn't going to be in the same house as her cousin.

There was claps, and screams. Jasmine glanced at the table were Blaise and Malfoy sat, Blaise clapped and winked at her. She was happy that he wasn't mad at he.

Jasmine slowly walked to the Gryfindor table, she was paler than ever.

Jasmine glanced at the other table were Blaise sat. Just then, a pug nose girl pushed Jasmine away.

"Tut, you would have been better in Gryfindor," said the girl.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name, pug nose?" said Jasmine rudely.

"Pansy, and im sorry I didn't get yours either freak!" she said walking back to her table.

"Ignore her," said a deep voice, she twirled around and saw Ron standing there.

Jasmine sat down at the table.

"So how was it at Durmstrong," asked Hermione, offering her a bread.

Jasmine picked up the bread and replied. "Well back in Durmstrong, when you got sorted, they would make you fight a fierce fire breathing Dragon. The Dragon would tell one of the judges if you have wanted defeat him with determination. And if you did, you would be in one house if you didn't make an attempt to hurt him, then you would be put in the house of respect. And if you were to lazy to even try you would be in the house of rudeness," she said casually biting into the bread.

"And what house were you put in?" asked Harry.

Jasmine smiled. "Determination," she said, grabbing a plate and eating.

"Figures," said Ron under his breath.

"I heard that Weasly," said Jasmine laughing.

"Weren't you suppose to Zabini?" said Ron.

Jasmine was liking and liking the school more and more.

(A/n that's it for now,)


End file.
